The invention relates to a room ventilating device, whose air passage apertures or ducts can selectively be opened or closed by means of an electric drive.
Such ventilating devices can be so designed that they can be directly inserted as automatic units in recesses of building walls. It is however also possible to integrate such ventilating devices in windows or doors or the like so that they can be installed with them in corresponding openings of the building walls.
Such ventilating devices serve the purpose of effecting an exchange of air between the building interior and the environment, i.e. to conduct away the stale air from the room interior into the environment and to introduce a corresponding amount of fresh air from the environment into the room interior. In the simplest case they are designed as so-called continuous vents which on released air passage apertures effect the air exchange on the basis of the pressure or temperature drop existing between the room interior and the environment. On the other hand, they can however also be constructed as forced ventilators which generate the desired air currents through, for example, electrically driven ventilators or the like.
The releasing or shutting of the air passage apertures or ducts is effected on the ventilating devices of the species either through manual actuation of mechanical adjusting devices or else, when electric drives are used, through manual actuation of a switch which determines the specific control position.
In every case however rests the actuation of the ventilating devices on a human act of volition, for example, of the persons occupying the respective room. This act of volition is hereby essentially determined by the sensations of comfort, experienced by the persons occupying the room, which in turn may be individually quite different and which can result in problems, especially when a room is simultaneously used by several persons.
It is a principal object of the invention is to bring about with the aid of the ventilating device of the species an optimal air exchange between the building interior and the environment, and to make this as much as possible independent of individual sensations of comfort or acts of volition.